Bitten: A Twilight Dream
by Bibliophile13
Summary: A story where my best friend (Katie), and I find ourselves submersed in the world of Twilight, and join our new found forces to face the unknown. (Don't expect perfection. In fact, be completely honest in the comments. I can handle a little hate if it helps.) Rated T just in case. I have no right to Stephanie Meyer's characters and plot.
1. Not Just Another Vacation

Bitten

Chapter 1: Not Just Another Vacation

**Katelyn: **It was just another night out with my friends. We were walking around downtown after the 2nd part of the Breaking Dawn movie. It was amazing! We were talking about what we would do if we became vampires, and what our powers would be.

"I'd want to have super strength," said Tommy.

"Tommy, it has be a power that you somewhat have when your a human," Katie reasoned. "You'd probably have the power to annoy your enemies to death, literally!" We all laughed.

"What would mine be?" I prodded Katie.

"You would be able to answer any question asked of you." We laughed again.

I remember all the times I had outwitted her in a game of trivia. I thought she was right.

Just then, Brianna jumped out from behind a tree, outside a costume shop. We all screamed in surprised.

To end off her entrance, she pointed at Tommy, the only boy in the group, and sang, "Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend." We laughed harder than ever, Tommy blushing.

Then he countered, "Wait 'til I tell your boyfriend."

"Sorry, I'm single," Brianna responded, "but I'm sure your girlfriend Alex would _love _to hear how you were flirting with me." The color in Tommy's face drained, and we laughed once more.

"Hey, Brianna." I said after we could finally breathe. I realized Brianna had never met Katie, so I introduced them, "Katie, this is my friend Brianna, Brianna this is my friend Katie."

"What's up?" They both said, encouraging another round of giggles.

"So Brianna," Katie started, "we were talking about the new Twilight movie. I was just

saying how if Katelyn were a vamp, she really would be a know-it-all."

"I'm not into the whole Twilight scene, actually. I only saw the first one, and I fell

asleep at the baseball scene. Although, Alice is wicked awesome."

"Well, they're cool and all, but I would rather die to a vamp than become one."

How do I describe what happened next? It was like watching your worst nightmare and

your best dream collide. For, with a swish of wind, there stood beauty before me. He was a vampire. And then with his honey sweet voice, he purred, "Well, wish granted."


	2. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 2: The Beginning of the End

**Katelyn:** I was dazzled. Stunned. Bambozled. Died and gone to heaven. HE was standing there. He had cocoa brown hair, perfectly messy. Tall, lean (but strong), he even had perfect ears. Not to mention he wore a thin white tee, and loose jeans. One problem: his deep crimson eyes.

Something like a squeak escaped my lips. I couldn't speak, couldn't even breathe! My thoughts bounced in my head, a jumbled mess of, "Wow, he's gorgeous." And "We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die." (Plus that stupid voice in the back of your head saying "Gonna is not a word." I was not appreciating my ADD right now.)

After either an eternity or a second (I couldn't really tell you), he smiled. Not a warm smile, or even a fake one. A smile that holds venom a thousand snakes couldn't hold. The kind of smile that means your doom. A smile that could kill. Our fate was set, and it was a cruel one.

The next few seconds were such a blur, I'm not even sure they existed. It was just a flick of his wrist toward Tommy, but it was much more than it seemed. Suddenly, Tommy's back arched, his knees buckling. His skull hit the ground with a crack, blood spilling on the floor, he writhed in agony, screaming at the point it curdled your blood. I stood there in complete shock. Who knew it was just a foreshadowing of what's to come.

**Katie:** No amount of time can pass that I will forget any detail of that moment. Time seemed to slow as the man turned impossibly quick to Tommy, flashing an evil smile so terrifying it could paralyze a shark. He flick his wrist toward Tommy, and Tommy's knees buckled, causing him to fall to a lump on the floor. I can still hear the crack of his skull colliding with the concrete, and his screams of pure torture. Even years later I can feel the weight of fear planting me to the ground, watching the scene unfold. Every ounce of my being begged of me to flee, to never return, and abandon the memory. But I knew that if the three of us didn't work together, the same agonizing fate awaited my friends.

We needed to distract him for as long as possible, and maybe help would come. It was a desperate hope, with little outlook of succeeding, but what other choice had we but to give up and die? No worthy character in a book would go down without a fight. A look at my friends told me the thought the same things. A slight nod from each of them, and we stood at fighting stance, ready to face victory or death. And with that, the fight began.


End file.
